A vehicle includes an engine that generates torque. The engine transfers the torque output to a transmission via a crankshaft. The vehicle moves when torque output is transferred to one or more wheels of the vehicle. A crankshaft sensor or engine output speed (EOS) sensor generates a signal based upon the rotation of the crankshaft.
On occasion the engine may misfire due to various reasons such as, for example, improper delivery of fuel and/or air. Conventional engine control systems utilize the torque output generated by the engine to detect an engine misfire. In some instances, an engine misfire causes one or more individual cylinders to output an unequal amount of drive torque. That is to say, the strength of some cylinders can be weaker than others, resulting in a torque imbalance across the cylinders. Consequently, an engine misfire may be misdiagnosed.